


Who Needs Torture When You Have Kelley O'Hara?

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner with Alex and Servando turns into a game for Kelley and torture for Tobin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Torture When You Have Kelley O'Hara?

“Kelley, move your hand,” Tobin whispered. They were sitting in a booth across the table from Alex and Servando waiting for the waitress to come back with their drinks. Kelley had made her hand comfy on Tobin’s knee after they had made out in the car while they waited for their friends to get there. Kelley did as she was told, but not the way it was meant. She slid her hand up Tobin’s thigh even further and felt her muscles tense.

“Not like that,” Tobin said a little too loud and jumped.

“Are you okay over there?” Alex asked confused.

“Yeah my leg just twitched,” Tobin lied. She grabbed Kelley’s hand and moved it into her own lap. The waitress came back with their drinks and Tobin immediately wrapped her hands around the cold glass in hopes that it would cool her down.

“Are you ready to order? Any appetizers?” the waitress asked politely.

“Is it okay if I get the chili nachos or will Dawn kill you guys for that?” Servando asked.

“What Dawn doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Kelley answered.

“So the chili nachos?” the waitress, Ashley, asked.

“Yes, please,” Alex answered.

“Okay they should be out shortly,” Ashley told them and walked back to her other tables. Kelley had already started to move her hand to play with Tobin’s by the time Ashley had walked away. When she dragged her fingernails light down each one of Tobin’s fingers Tobin dropped her head and turned to face the wall so no one could see the face she was making or the groan she was trying to hold in. Kelley was having a much easier time. She could do this all day and not have anyone even think she was doing anything to Tobin. And this wasn’t the first time either. Kelley started a habit of intentionally doing things she knew turned Tobin on whenever they were in public. It was fun for her, but torture for Tobin. It usually ended with Tobin choking on water, or making strangled noises that no one noticed, before they made it home for Tobin to get revenge on Kelley. She was currently trying not to suspiciously yank her hand away from Kelley who was tracing the lines of her hand with her fingers.

“So how’s Portland treating you Alex?” Tobin asked clearing her throat.

“It’s good. Cindy is awesome and I’m really liking playing with Sinc,” Alex said. “How’s it over in France?”

“Far,” Kelley mumbled.

“I was told I was saying oui too much ‘cause it’s the only word I know,” Tobin admitted.

“Do a lot of people speak English like Ali said they did in Germany?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, but they don’t think they speak it good. Even though they do,” she answered as Kelley slid her hand out of Tobin’s and onto the inside of her thigh. Tobin’s muscles tensed under her touch. She hoped that was the only thing that gave away Kelley’s little game.

“I heard you tried to argue with a ref in English,” Alex laughed.

“I didn’t even know what I was doing. I walked off the field and was like ‘she can’t understand a word I’m saying’,” Tobin admitted. Kelley’s hand started trace intricate invisible patterns on her jeans.

“You should try to learn French that way you can actually argue with the ref,” Servando said. He probably thought he was being funny, but Tobin couldn’t find anything funny at the moment. She was a little too distracted for that.

“And it’s thee language of love,” Kelley said sarcastically with a squeeze.

“Could you just… can you excuse us?” Tobin finally said and practically pushed Kelley to the back door. She had barely walked out the door when she pressed Kelley up against the back of the building.

“I hate you so much,” Tobin groaned and nipped at Kelley’s neck.

“I’ll make something up we can leave we didn’t order anything,” Kelley said feeling her shirt start to be pushed up.

“You’re lucky we live three blocks away,” Tobin said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the house. Kelley sent Alex a text telling her that they had to leave and they’ll have to meet up again a different time just in time for Tobin to open the door for her. Once she stepped foot into their apartment she got picked up and carried to the bedroom.

“You are the absolute worst,” Tobin said laying her down on the bed and taking her shirt off.

“You’re such a liar,” she laughed as she felt Tobin start kissing down her abs.

“No seriously I hate you,” Tobin said unbuttoning and pulling her pants down.

“No you don’t,” Kelley said. She felt Tobin’s fingers and if she hadn’t come back up to kiss her again the neighbors probably would’ve left another note a day from now telling them to keep quiet.

“I do,” she said moving to suck on her neck. She could feel Kelley’s breath on her neck when she moaned and her nails in her back. She’d probably have some more scratch marks to add to the ones Kelley had already left on nights before. They were definitely going to have another note on their door tomorrow morning. Kelley wasn’t exactly the quietest when it came to sex. As luck would have it, their neighbors were up and knocking on the door.

“We’re not home!” Tobin yelled out in heavy breaths. Kelley bit down on Tobin’s neck to try and stay quiet, but that only made Tobin moan instead. Another knock came.

“We’re busy!” Tobin yelled annoyed. Kelley was starting to scratch harder and Tobin knew she was close, but she had no intention of slowing down. Kelley might have tortured her but she was way too far gone to even think about repaying the favor.

“Oh my god, Tobin!” Kelley moaned as her orgasm ripped through her body and left her shaking. Another knock at the door.

“Leave a fucking note and go home!” Kelley yelled this time.

“That really hurt,” Tobin said rubbing her neck. She was without a doubt going to have a mark there too.

“Yeah well,” Kelley shrugged and kissed her.

“You could’ve just told me what you guys were actually doing I thought something happened!” Alex yelled through the door.

“Shit. Okay I’ll take the blame,” Kelley admitted.

“Well I sure as hell wasn’t going to,” Tobin laughed.


End file.
